1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to battery cover assemblies, and particularly to a battery cover assembly for use in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of related art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants, mobile phones, and so on. Conventional batteries are attachably received in the electronic device, and battery covers are designed to connect with housings of the electronic devices to package the batteries. The battery covers can be opened to replace the batteries when, for example, the batteries are damaged and/or dead (i.e. no longer rechargeable).
Although battery cover assemblies may be simple, engagement between the battery cover and the housing of the mobile phone can be too firm to be easily detached from each other.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.